Quidditch can wait
by olivergetswhathewants
Summary: Professor McGonagall wants to talk to the twins about what is appropriate and not. Contains twincest, ah you know it, don't like dont read! Short, oneshot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

******

Minerva McGonagall sighed and looked disagreeably at the Weasley twins as they tried to place something unpleasant in Alicia Spinnet's bag, but did not say anything. She knew that the twins would never hurt anyone, she did however disapprove with all their pranks but this wasn't the right time to arguing about it.

"Weasley," she said looking at the twins as the class was heading out of the classroom. "You may not leave just yet."

Both twins stopped and looked curiously at each other grinning.

"Me or him?" George said innocently pointing at his brother.

"Both of you," McGonagall replied as she sat herself down behind her desk.

Fred gave Lee a glance, telling him it was okay and Lee went, leaving the twins with Professor McGonagall. They were both thinking what they might have done this time. It was just an innocent little spider they had placed in Alicia's bag, it wouldn't do her any harm.

"Take a seat," she said and gestured at two chairs on the opposite side of the desk that hadn't been there a second ago. "And have a biscuit, please."

This must be really serious Fred thought as he reached for two biscuits, giving one to his brother as they both sat down.

"I have reason to think that not even your mother knows about this," she said, almost like she strained herself to say it. "Nevertheless I do not know, however I do know that it isn't appropriate, and I hope you both are aware of the consequences that could come of this. Not just for you two."

Fred looked curiously at Professor McGonagall, not exactly knowing what she was talking about while George helped himself to more biscuits, and slipped some into his pockets.

"What I'm trying to say is that, when this comes out, if it does, which it probably will, it won't just affect you, but your whole family. I presume your close friend Lee Jordan knows." She sighed and offered more biscuits to them; she took a deep breath and continued. "I can not tell you to stop, it is not my power. I can only hope that you will take my words and at least consider stopping. I also hope that when I found out it just might have been a misunderstanding but since I do not know any details I will not say," she turned her head down to her desk. "You are free to leave."

The twins however did not leave; they stared at their professor with their mouths open, and then said in union:

"What are you talking about?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed once again and looked at them, afraid that she had to explain what she had seen.

"I know it wasn't suitable for me to attend the changing room at that time, but I was only looking for Wood. As I said, it is not my decision to tell you to discontinue but I do hope it's only a phase and for your mothers sake, that you will one day, find wives."

Fred's jaw couldn't be lower, both him and his brother had realized what she was talking about.

"You are free to leave," she said again with her mouth barely open and looked down at a piece of parchment on her desk once more.

The twins stood up and walked out, biscuits poking out of their pockets.

******

When they had reached their dormitory, not caring for dinner, they still hadn't said anything to each other.

"So," George grinned, standing in front of his twin. "I suppose we have to be more careful in the future then."

Fred nodded and grabbed his equal by the hips and jerked them into his own.

"Maybe," he said, breathing into George's neck. "One of us should get a beard."

"That'll be you then," George responded and leaned in for a kiss, sucking on his brother's lower lip.

"So, Professor McGonagall knows huh?" Lee asked, interrupting the twin's intense kiss from his bed behind a book.

"Uh huh," Fred groaned as reply.

George was sliding his hands down his brother's trousers and then yanked him at the closest bed, pinning him to the sheets.

"Well then," Lee said as he slammed his book shut when the twins fell on his bed. "I'm just gonna leave." he headed for the door.

"Oh Lee," Fred moaned from Lee's bed. "Won't you ever join us?"

Lee watched as George removed his brother's shirt and kissed down his chest reaching one of his nipples making Fred moan even more.

"I've already told you no," he answered as he opened the door. "And one more thing, clean the sheets when you're done eh?"

"Geeeoorgiee," Fred pouted as his brother unbuckled his belt. "I want Lee to join us."

"I know Fred," George sighed. "I know," he pulled his brother's pants and boxers of, revealing an erection, much like his own.

"Why don't you ever help then?" Fred moped, raised himself up and put his weight on his elbows, looking at his brother who was about to take him in. George stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Fred," he said, grinning. "While you do the begging, I do the showing of and not caring and one day," he continued dreamily. "One day, he will join us. Now will you please shut up and let me take you to paradise?"

"But George," Fred whimpered. "We've got quidditch practise in like five minutes."

"It can wait," George replied.

******

Now, please will you give me some reviews? Not a demand though.


End file.
